


Crazy in Love

by Cinevorous



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Gypsy, Jean Sidney, Jean x Sidney, Sidney Jean, Sidney x Jean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: One shot sur la série Gypsy.L'action se déroule juste après la fin de la saison 1.Sidney et Jean se regardent, que va-t-il advenir de leur relation ?





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey la compagnie !  
> Pour ceux qui ont suivi ma fiction « Until our final journey to the ground » j’avais dit que je ne savais pas si je réécrirais de si tôt… Hé bah… J’ai regardé la série Gypsy en trois jours et forcément la sensation de manque qui s’est créé quand j’ai fini la saison a fait que j’ai dû écrire ce one shot x). D’ailleurs j’écrirais sûrement autre chose sur ce couple… C’est plus fort que moi…
> 
> Ce couple je le trouve fascinant, j’étais obligée d’écrire dessus… Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais ça m’a fait du bien !
> 
> Alors enjoy :D

\- Et enfin il y a ceux qui cherchent la puissance car ils ne veulent plus se sentir impuissants. Il leur faut un exutoire. Pour avoir du pouvoir, il faut l’exercer sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu’un. Mais il ne s’agit pas d’une personne ou d’une situation en particulier.  
       Sidney descendait les escaliers de l’école qui menaient au gymnase, d’où provenait cette voix qui lui était familière. Elle n’avait pas capté tout le discours mais en comprenait le sens. Elle poussa une porte qui s’ouvrit sur une salle à moitié dans la pénombre, des gens assis dans des fauteuils regardant un pupitre. Elle tourna la tête dans la même direction qu’eux. Son instinct avant vu juste. Diane, enfin ce n’était sûrement pas son vrai prénom… La blonde qui la faisait tant craquer, était dans la lumière et parlait à son auditoire.  
\- Ceux qui recherchent avidement le pouvoir essaient finalement de contrôler une seule chose…  
        Sidney attrapait tous les mots qu’elle entendait et les gravait dans sa mémoire.  
\- Eux-mêmes, conclu Jean.  
        Sidney ne détacha pas son regard de la blonde. Jean senti une présence sur sa gauche et tourna légèrement le visage. Elle aperçu Sidney dans l’obscurité. Elle aurait dû s’en affoler, sa réelle identité allait être révélé à son amante. Et pourtant, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire. Un sourire mêlant sadisme, fierté, estime de soi et aussi un peu de sentiments. Sidney lui sourit en retour, plus légèrement, et Jean comprit que rien n’était finit entre elles, au contraire. Evidemment Sidney allait finir par comprendre qu’elle était la psy de Sam, son ex petit ami, mais Jean était convaincu qu’elle arriverait aussi à lui faire avaler ça. Après tout son premier talent était la manipulation.  
Jean dû décoller son regarder de son amante et revenir à la scène. On l’applaudit et elle descendit pour retourner à sa place comme si de rien n’était. Sidney se trouva une place dans la fond de la salle et dégaina son téléphone :

From S.  
_**Il faut qu’on parle « Diane »**_

From Diane.  
_**Après la réunion, attend moi près de ma voiture.**_

        Jean ne craignait rien. Michael et elle étaient venu chacun avec leur voiture, Dolly était montée avec son père. Vu le froid qu’il régnait entre eux, Jean savait qu’il ne l’attendrait pas pour rentrer. Elle aimait Michael, mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas le moment d’essayer de le reconquérir. Il était furieux. L’occasion pour Jean d’aller s’amuser ailleurs.  
Il y avait quand même une partie de la blonde qui avait peur que Sidney fuie. Et elle savait qu’elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Michael et Sidney en même temps. Et pourtant, elle avait poussé Sidney à reconquérir Sam, tout comme elle avait presque poussé Sam à reconquérir Sidney. Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, Jean ne supportait pas l’idée que Sam, ou n’importe quel autre de ses patients, n’ait plus besoin d’elle. Elle devait être indispensable à leur vie. Sam ne pouvait pas la quitter. Et la seule façon de le faire rester dans son cabinet était de ramener Sidney dans sa vie à lui. Tant pis si elle devait partager Sidney avec lui. Il allait juste falloir que Sam n’apprenne jamais la vérité.

        Sidney était mitigée. Elle se doutait bien que « Diane » lui cachait des choses. Mais elle venait de comprendre qu’elle avait un mari et une fille, qu’elle lui avait donc menti sur toute la ligne, et ça lui faisait une sensation étrange. Et pourtant la jeune femme était en admiration totale devant cette femme mûre. Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Elle était allée jusqu’à s’inventer une vie, un appartement, un nom, un passé, tout ça pour s’approcher d’elle. Sidney pensait qu’elle devait rudement plaire à Diane si elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour la séduire. La brune était fascinée et toujours autant à fond sur cette menteuse. Réellement elle était fâchée, mais ça lui donnait encore plus envie d’elle. Et puis elle avait pouvoir apprendre à connaître une toute nouvelle femme et cela l’excitait beaucoup. Surtout que ce sourire mi sadique mi heureux qu’elle lui avait donné en disait long sur sa personnalité. Sidney avait décelé ce petit côté psycho chez la blonde dès qu’elle l’avait croisé et c’était sûrement ça qui lui avait plu tout de suite.

        Après la réunion Jean essaya de parler à Michael mais il fit la sourde oreille, ne voulant pas s’engueuler avec sa femme devant leur fille. Il expliqua à Dolly que sa mère avait des choses à régler à l’école pour justifier qu’ils partaient sans elle. Dolly enlaça sa mère et ils partirent. La gorge de Jean se serra mais l’odeur de Sidney lui revint en mémoire et elle se rendit sereinement jusqu’à sa voiture. Il n’y avait personne. La brune ne voulait plus venir ? Ou bien elle attendait qu’il y ait moins de monde… Jean grimpa dans son auto et décida d’attendre. Le parking se vida petit à petit.  
        La nuit était là quand on toqua à la vitre côté passager. Jean fit signe à Sidney de monter.  
\- T’en a mis du temps, dit Jean sur un ton posé.  
\- J’ai attendu que les témoins s’en aillent, tu ne voudrais pas que des rumeurs circulent, non ?  
        En effet, Jean avait déjà à faire avec les problèmes d’identité de sa fille, ce n’était pas le moment que l’on voit sa mère fréquenter une autre femme…  
\- Tu veux des explications je suppose, demanda Jean.  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu comptes me dire toute la vérité ?  
\- Non…  
\- Ça tombe bien, t’es sexy quand tu mens…  
        Sidney eut un sourire aguicheur et s’approcha de la blonde. Elle caressa son nez avec le sien et finit par déposer délicatement sa bouche sur celle de sa partenaire. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent furtivement avant que Sidney ne recule. Elle aimait bien lui donner juste un avant-goût à chaque fois, elle savait que cela rendait Diane totalement folle d’elle.  
\- Pour le moment je veux juste connaître ton prénom…  
        Jean hésita un instant. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux de Sidney. Elle appréciait tant son regard soutenu par son trait d’eyeliner.  
\- Jean… Jean Holloway.  
\- Si je cherche ton nom sur internet, je vais trouver quelque chose ?  
\- Oui… Mais ne le fais pas maintenant…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
        Pour toute réponse, Jean se pencha à son tour sur Sidney pour l’embrasser. Cette fois le baiser fut plus intense. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent et se séparèrent plusieurs fois, leurs langues entrèrent en contact jusqu’à ne plus former qu’un seul et même muscle. Les mains de Sidney devinrent baladeuses. Lorsque ses mains atteignirent la poitrine de Jean cette dernière stoppa sa cadette et lui fit signe de sortir de la voiture. Sidney s’exécuta et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux dehors.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?, demanda la chanteuse.  
\- On trouve un endroit plus spacieux.  
\- Viens.  
        Sidney prit la main de Jean et l’entraîna avec elle jusque derrière l’école. Sidney retrouva la porte de derrière par laquelle elle s’était faufilée plus tôt. Elle était toujours ouverte. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans aucun problème et Sidney les mena dans la salle où Jean avait parlé quelques temps plus tôt.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à si spacieux…  
\- Viens…  
        Sidney se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tira Jean contre elle. Elle la plaqua contre son corps et l’embrassa à peine. Elle se mit à reculer pour amener Jean vers la scène. Elles montèrent dessus. Sidney jeta son manteau à terre.  
\- Je pense que c’est l’endroit parfait, dit la brune.  
\- Et si quelqu’un arrive ?  
\- Il n’y a que ta voiture sur le parking.  
        Jean ne pouvait nier ce fait. Et de toute façon le risque l’excitait davantage.  
        Sidney plaqua la psy contre le pupitre. Elles s’embrassèrent d’une passion si soudaine qu’elles furent contraintes à s’asseoir pour ne pas chanceler. Jean glissa le long du pupitre suivit par la jeune qui ne quittait pas sa bouche. Sidney passa ses mains fraiches sous le chemisier de son amante qui frissonna. Elle lui déboutonna consciencieusement en ajoutant un baiser à chaque bouton détaché. Jean ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le bois du pupitre, ainsi elle espérait profiter au maximum. Sidney continua sa descende et fit glisser le pantalon de la blonde pour le lui enlever, avec un peu d’aide. Aussitôt libérée que Sidney passa sa main sous la culotte de Jean. L’intéressée souffla de désir et chercha la bouche de sa maîtresse. Elles s’embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec passion. Jean, un peu étourdie par le plaisir, entreprit de retirer le haut de Sidney, ainsi elle pouvait caresser chaque partie de son buste. Caresser sa peau jeune et lisse l’excitait terriblement, sentir toute cette jeunesse, toute cette pureté sous la pulpe de ses doigts la rendait folle.  
        La jeune femme savait si bien s’y prendre que Jean jouie dans un élan assez surprenant. Sidney lui emprisonna les lèvres pour la calmer un peu. Elle reprit petit à petit son souffle et poussa la brune en arrière pour la plaquer au sol – elle la retint néanmoins dans sa chute pour ne pas qu’elle se blesse. Une fois sa proie allongée, Jean pu s’en donner à cœur joie. Elle passa ses mains, ses doigts, sur son soutien-gorge, son ventre, ses côtes, à la naissance de ses hanches. Elle lui remonta son push-up noir pour dévoiler ses petits seins dont elle appréciait tant la vue. Une grande envie de les mordiller s’empara d’elle et elle s’exécuta. Sidney devint presque folle. Elle se mordillait les lèvres en caressant les cheveux blonds se promenant sur son buste. Sans s’embêter à lui retirer son pantalon, Jean glissa une main dans la culotte de sa jeune amante. Sidney ne se priva pas de gémir pour encourager son invitée. Jean laissa la poitrine et remonta doucement pour mêler à nouveau sa langue à celle disponible. Elle retenait le poids de son corps d’une main pendant que l’autre travaillait plus bas. Sidney ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’agripper aux épaules de Jean.  
        A croire que la quadragénaire avait fait ça toute sa vie, Sidney eu un orgasme foudroyant qui obligea Jean à poser sa main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de faire trop de bruit. La jeune adulte lécha la paume pour lui signifier son envie de l’embrasser encore. Demande qui fut satisfaite. Les langues se retrouvèrent, les dents croquèrent gentiment dans les chaires pulpeuses des lèvres assoiffées. Il y avait une passion telle entre elles que n’importe qui pourrait en être jaloux. Elles venaient toutes les deux de prendre leur pied et pourtant elles avaient encore terriblement envie du corps de l’autre.  
        Mais la plus saine des deux, Sidney, stoppa leurs caresses et poussa l’autre pour qu’elles se retrouvent assises, les jambes emmêlées entre elles, leur visage très proche l’un de l’autre. Jean caressait épaules et clavicules de son amie. Sidney s’attardait sur ses côtes et ses hanches. Lorsqu’elles parlaient leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres s’effleuraient tellement elles étaient proches.  
\- Je peux savoir qui tu es maintenant ?, demanda la brune.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Tu n’es pas entrée par hasard dans mon bar, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet…  
\- Tu venais pour moi, en sachant qui j’étais. Tu connais Sam alors…  
\- En quelque sorte…  
        Il y eu un petit silence. Jean pensait perdre Sidney, mais elle ne bougea pas, n’augmenta pas la distance entre elles. Au contraire, elle embrassa tout doucement la blonde avant de reposer une question :  
\- Michael, ce n’est pas ton ex mari, et la fille de ta sœur, c’est ta fille en réalité.  
\- Oui. Tu n’aurais pas dû te rendre dans son bureau…  
\- Pour ne pas découvrir tes secrets ?  
\- Mmh…  
       Jean posa son front sur celui de Sidney.  
\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu t’ai inventé une vie de célibataire. Par contre, journaliste ? Et copier un texte ? Pourquoi me cacher ton vrai métier…  
\- Parce que je ne suis pas censée te parler… Le fait d’être en contact avec toi m’est interdit.  
\- Sexy…  
        Sidney se mordit la lèvre d’envie et embrassa, réellement cette fois, sa partenaire. Le baiser devint intense mais la brune y mit fin.  
\- C’est comme ça que tu connais Sam ?  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Par ton métier.  
\- Oui…  
\- Ok… Tu es sa connasse de psy qui lui a dit de couper les ponts avec moi.  
        Jean cru qu’elle allait s’énerver, mais encore une fois la jeune femme en face d’elle resta calme.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi à sa soirée de fiançailles tu m’as poussé à aller vers lui ?  
\- Parce que j’ai besoin de lui…  
\- De Sam ?, questionna Sidney en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.  
\- Il me consulte à cause de toi. S’il tourne la page il s’en va. J’ai besoin qu’il reste, j’ai besoin d’avoir cette emprise sur lui. Tant que vous entretenez une sorte de relation, Sam restera mon patient.  
\- Et tant qu’il sera ton patient tu auras du désir pour moi. En me désirant tu me comprends, en me comprenant tu peux l’aider, en l’aidant tu te sens puissante, en te sentant puissante tu es vivante, ta vie a du sens.  
\- Tu pourrais devenir psy, ironisa Jean.  
\- Ah ah. Si c’est pour devenir aussi tarée que toi…  
\- Tu l’es tout autant que moi.  
\- Et en quel honneur ?  
\- Parce que tu viens de comprendre que je suis la psy de ton ex, que je t’ai approché pour cette raison, et pourtant tu es toujours à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.  
        Sidney se mit à rire sincèrement. Cela fit sourire Jean. Elle se stoppa net et emprisonna la bouche de la blonde. Avec une violence et une passion qui fit gargouiller l’estomac de Jean de plaisir.  
\- J’suis complètement dingue de toi, chuchota Sidney ses lèvres toujours contre celles de Jean, Quand bien même tu aurais tué quelqu’un je serais toujours là…  
        C’était ce que la psy voulait entendre. Elle prit l’information avec une immense sensation de réussite et retourna sur la bouche de Sidney.  
       Elles finirent par refaire l’amour avant de devoir se rhabiller pour sortir.

        Il était tard, Jean savait que Michael l’attendait à la maison pour entendre des explications qu’elle n’avait pas envie de lui donner. Elle n’avait pas envie de rentrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas demander à aller chez Sidney, ce n’était pas son genre.  
        Les deux femmes arrivèrent à hauteur de la voiture lorsque Jean prit Sidney par le bras.  
\- Tu ne peux pas parler de moi à Sam, tu comprends ?  
\- Pourquoi je lui parlerai de la femme avec qui je m’envoie en l’air ?  
\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire…  
\- Bien sûr… De toute façon si je veux continuer à te voir je n’ai pas 36 solutions, hein ? Te garder secrète et faire tourner Sam en bourrique.  
       Jean ne répondit rien.  
\- Pourquoi je me suis entichée d’une tarée comme toi.., se lamenta Sidney.  
       Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et plaqua Jean contre sa voiture pour l’embrasser. Le baiser fut bref mais passionné.  
\- Tu me rends folle, gémit la brune en continuant à jouer avec les désirs de la blonde.  
Sidney effleurait la bouche de Jean, sans jamais vraiment l’embrasser, juste en lui laissant une sensation de non accomplissement. Plus Jean cherchait le contact plus Sidney s’éloignait. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par craquer et que sa langue fut forcé de retrouver celle de la plus âgée. Jean entoura la taille de sa maîtresse. Sidney avait les mains plaquées contre la voiture, en position de force.  
\- Tu me ramènes à la gare ?, dit Sidney en mordant la lèvre de Jean.  
\- Je te ramène chez toi, répondit Jean en lui léchant la bouche tendrement.  
        Elles s’installèrent dans la voiture en riant. Le voyage n’était pas très long. Il se déroula en silence. Jean ne conduisit que d’une main, la libre étant posée sur le levier de vitesse et enlacée à celle de sa passagère.

\- Tu veux monter ?, proposa Sidney à sa chauffeuse.  
\- Il faut que je rentre…  
\- J’oubliais, une famille t’attends…  
        La chanteuse eut l’air déçu en prononçant cette phrase. Un peu comme si elle se rendait soudainement compte que sa relation avec Jean ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Pour la consoler Jean l’embrassa une énième fois.  
\- Allez file, dit la blonde en posant son front sur le sien.  
\- A plus tard…  
        Sidney souda ses lèvres à celles de son amante avant de sortir de la voiture sans se retourner. Jean la regarda pénétrer dans son immeuble et mit son clignotant pour repartir.

  
        Sur le trajet du retour elle ne put s’empêcher de penser à la jeune femme qu’elle venait de quitter. Elle l’avait côtoyé d’abord pour comprendre Sam et l’aider à avancer. Puis elle avait fini par tomber sous son charme et par réellement apprécier sa présence. Maintenant elle avait autant besoin de Sam qu’elle avait besoin de Sidney. Mais elle s’était mise dans une merde monstre et elle savait que tout cela n’allait pas durer. En attendant que tout éclate, Jean voulait profiter du temps qu’il lui était accordé. Elle espérait simplement ne pas tomber amoureuse avant la fin. Si cela lui arrivait les conséquences en seraient désastreuses, pour tout le monde. Elle le savait. Elle se connaissait lorsqu’elle tombait amoureuse. Encore pire qu’à l’habitude, elle se savait capable de tout par Amour. Cette idée de fuite que Sidney lui avait mis dans la tête ne la quittait plus et il valait mieux que tout se termine avant qu’elle ne se concrétise. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à finir tout ça d’elle-même. Elle en avait bien trop besoin. Alors en attendant la tempête elle profitait de la brise légère et du soleil perçant les nuages. Jean voulait pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de Sidney le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

 

**_N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à mes donner des idées pour une autre fiction sur ce couple :)_ **

**_Ça va être compliqué d’attendre la saison 2 je sens…_ **


End file.
